royal_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Games: Genesis
' Royal Games: Genesis '''was created in March 2013 it was a Prequel to Royal Games. Royal Games was a roleplay that opened April 8th, 2012, driven by a team of dedicated writers. It lasted for a year before it was ended. It started back again on October 2013. Synopsis The reinstatement of the monarchy has turned the world into chaos. World War III has finally ended and all the royals around the world have been recruited. Question is, who will be your next Kings and Queens? Who is worthy of that title? Surely, not someone who allows their emotions to cloud their judgment; or someone who will put their own selfish needs before their duties? There is only one solution. All royals must be cured of the one disease that spreads around like wildfire: affectu deliria. Full Plot It’s been 365 days since World War III ended. 302 since the monarchy has been reinstated. 241 sinceaffectu deliria has been identified as a terminal disease. And 93 days since the scientists came up with the cure. All royals are now instructed to take it at the age of twenty-one. However, before they are deliria-free, they will be evaluated and paired at the age of eighteen with whoever has been scientifically proven to be the most suitable mate for them. The pairing will only be official after being cured. Should the royals show any signs of the deliria before or after they are paired, immediate precautions must be taken. Meaning they will either be immediately cured—which is not advised, considering there might be unknown side effects to taking the cure before the age that has been determined—or they will be shipped off to an upscale mental asylum in Switzerland; which, in the scientists opinion, might be a temporary solution for being infected by the disease. There is only one thing left for the royals to do, and that is, to focus on their training and studies and make sure they are worthy of wearing a crown. And most importantly, not allowing love to interfere or coincide with their goals. It’s not like they have a choice, though. Their trainers and teachers have been cured, meaning their every move is being watched. The servants have also been instructed to keep an eye on them; but then again, who hasn’t met a royal servant that can’t be bribed? Or a teacher who accidentally fell in love with their student? The royals might be safe from the deliria, but the rest of the world isn’t. '''Welcome to the Swanstone Castle.' Swanstone, or better known as the New Swan Stone Castle, (originally Neuschwanstein Castle) is located in Bavaria, Germany, and has been provided by Karl Friedrich, the last royal heir of Germany, to assist and harbor young royals who are battling for, either the crown, or a critical position in their country’s Royal Court. Swanstone is meant to improve and perfect the royals intellectual and physical skills. Their trainers will teach them how to defend themselves in life and death situations, with or without their ability; while the tutors will be teaching them etiquette, which includes perfecting any or all artistic talents they possess. Welcome to the new age, little royals; where desperate times call for desperate measures. There’s no telling what each and every one of us is capable of under these circumstances. One thing we should not forget, though: They are always watching. Setting RGG1tumblr_mle7go0udj1rxr1yzo2_500.png|Swanstone Floor Plan 1 RGG2tumblr_mle7go0udj1rxr1yzo3_500.png|Swanstone Floor Plan 2 Royal Games: Genesis took place farther away than the orginal Royal Games. This time it took place in Neuschwanstein Castle, a Castle in Hohenschwangau, Germany. It is most famously known for being the inspiration for the castle in Sleeping Beauty. Swanstone Castle Floor Plans *1st floor. Entrance *2nd floor. Service rooms and training/studying area. *3rd floor. Servant/staff bedrooms. *4th floor. Guest bedrooms. (Where all royals sleep) *5th floor. Leisure rooms. *6th floor. Where all the events take place. Category:Royal Games Category:Castle Category:Palace